Is it worth it: Book two: Would it be worth it(Being rewritten)
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: Being rewritten on my new account
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own Warriors

**However: **I **Do **own Shadesong, Heatherkit/paw, and Nightkit/paw

**Here the prlogue to my story, 'Would it be worth it?' the sequel to my previus stroy, 'Is it worth it?'**

**Summary:** Heatherpaw is adored by many of the older toms and the main one that wants her is her mentor, Ashfur. But she's in love with someone else. Who could that be? And with Nightpaw being trained in the ways of a medicine cat apprentice, a prophecy comes; _When Ash and Mud collide, the bird will suffer and be torn between Thunder and Wind._**  
><strong>

**Prologue**

As a sleek dark grey tabby tom slunk trough the swampy territory of Shadowclan, he mumbles to his self. "How dare they exile me! I'll show them! Every last one, especially that _Kittypet_!" He trudged through the swamp with 4 other rouges close behind him. they got closer and closer to the camp and as they came 5 fox leaps away from the entrance, they gets surrounded by Shadowclan cats.

"Darkstripe of Thunderclan! What is your business in our territory, and with these rouges?" A grey tabby tom hissed.

"Please Webfoot, dont make things more difficult than they already are!" A smaller tabby said.

"Littlecloud, you'd be smart to keep your trap shut!" Webfoot spat. Littilecloud opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut after a moments thought.

"Webfoot, Littlecloud is right. We dont need to make matters worse. Are you forgetting what bad shape we're in right now? We have no leader, and no deputy!" A small grey and white tom said.

"Fine Runningnose. Do as you please, but i've got my eye on them! I dont trust Thunderclan one bit!" Webfoot said. Runningnose's ears pricked at the sound of Thundefclan's name.

"You said Thunderclan right? This grey tabby is from Thunderclan?" Runningnose asked

"Yes i do come from Thunderclan. However as of yesterday, i've been exiled, and i come with these rouges to join Shadowclan." Darkstripe mewed.

"Whats your name?" Runningnose asked him.

"Darkstripe." He answered.

Runningnose's eyes went wide. "The prophecy Webfoot! It's true! We did have a Thunderclan cat to save us!"

"You mean he's the one to-" Webfoot started but stooped when Runningnose nodded his head. Darkstripe grinned.

**~Thunderclan camp~**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey. Join here under highrock for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled the familer words and the cats of Thunderclan gathered around in the clearing. Shadesong sat with her two kits Heatherkit and Nightkit close beside her with her tail wrapped around them. "We have quite a few ceremonies to comince this morning. First. Bramblekit, Tawnykit, please step foward."

The two dark brown tabby siblings did so. "From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, Bramblekit, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Fireheart, since Cloudtail, is a warrior, i think you can handle another." Whitestar mewed. Fireheart padded up to touch noses with his new apprentice. Whitestar turned to Tawnykit. "From this moment on, untill she has earned her warrior name, Tawnykit, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Brackenfur, you did well with continueing Timberfall's training, im positive you will do good with Tawnypaw." Brackenfur went up to touch noses with Tawnypaw.

Whitestar then Turned to Shadesong's kits. "We have two more ceremonies to do. Heatherkit, Nightkit, please step forward." Shadesong unwrapped her tail from them and the two siblings stepped forward. "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Heatherkit, you will be known as Heatherpaw. Ashfur, i think you are ready for an apprentice, Dustpelt was your mentor and you have become a fine loyal and fierce warrior. I hope you can pass some of these qualities down to Heatherpaw." Heatherpaw watched her mentor approach to touch noses with her. He smiled at her, and Heatherpaw twitched her whiskers uncomfortably.

"Now, Until he has earned his warrior name, Nightkit, you will be known as Nightpaw. Cinderpelt, you may say your peace." Whitestar said, beckoning Cinderpelt.

"Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown vigilance. Your next medicine cat will be Nightpaw" The grey she-cat mewed.

"Nightpaw, do you accept the post of Apprentice to Medicine cat?" Whitestar mewed

"I do" The young tom said.

"then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Cinderpelt meowed.

"The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you. And Shadesong, Goldenflower. Since yours kits are now apprenntices, you two may return to the warriors den tonight." Whitestar mewed, then he lep down from highrock meaning the gathering was over.

**Sound interesting enough? let me know in the reviews!**


	2. I'm no kit

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors

**However: **I **Do **own Shadesong, Heatherpaw and Nightpaw

**Dont hate me for not updating anything! I cant stand school -_-**

**Chapter 1, I'm no kit!**

Heatherpaw chased after a very large rabbit. She went hunting on her own to clear her mind of the prophecy that her brother had recived a couple days ago. _When Ash and Mud collide, the bird will suffer, and be torn between Thunder and Wind__. _What exactly does that mean? She tried to think about something else.

~Flashback~

_"Look at her! She's scrawny and small! She wont be able to be a warrior!" A large dark brown tom Cimplained._

_"Dustpelt! Thats no way to speak about your deputy's daughter! She not done growing yet. Give her time." A grey tom with darker flecks scolded him. "And with my training, she'll be the best warrior in this clan!"_

_Dustpelt snorted at his last comment. "Whatever. But when she dies in her first battle Ashfur, i'll be there to say i told you so!" _

_"Dustpelt, you'd be smart to keep your snide comments to yourself!" A golden brown tabby tom warned pointing to his brother. Dustpelt recoiled at the sight of his deputy, and then slinked back to the warriors den. As he neared closer to the den, the tabby tom called after him. "But you know. When she's a warrior and becomes stronger and faster than you are Dustpelt, I'll be there to tell you how wrong you were!"_

_"Like that would ever happen Thornclaw!" Dustpelt called over his shoulder, dissapearing into the den._

~End Flashback~

The young golden and black striped tabby she-cat neared closer and closer to the rabbit, macthing it's speed. Right when she pounced and killed it, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around and didn't see trees anymore. All she saw, was a giant moorland. She remembered this land from her tour of the four clans that surrouned fortress. It was Windclan territory. Had she crossed over the border without noticing? She was just about to turn back and give up on the rabbitt when she smelled a Windclan patrol near. She quickly looked around for anywhere to hide. She ran over to a rather large bush. She remembered they were called heather bushes. "Is this what mother named me after?" She mumbled to herself crouching low to the ground.

A small dark brown tom and a larger grey tom with torn ears walked side by side. Obviously on a hunting patrol. _Mentor and apprentice? _Heatherpaw thought to herself.

"Mudclaw." The grey tom called for the smaller brown tom. "Look here! A dead rabbit. And looks like recently killed too."

_Okay, so the smaller tom isn't an apprentice. _Heatherpaw thought

Mudclaw hissed and his hackles prickled. "That's Thunderclan smell! Whoever killed this rabbitt must still be here! Tornear go ahead and take the rabbit back to camp, and smuther that stench. I'll try and find our little trespasser." Tornear nodded and bounded back to their camp with the rabbitt dangling from his mouth.

Heatherpaw gulped. She reconized that tom now. Mudclaw. The tom in Windclan known to hate Thunderclan, and will shred any Thunderclan cat he finds on Windclan territory. She shrunk in her hiding spot. Luck was against her and a big gust of wind came form behind her. Mudclaw turned and his eyes narrowed, smelling the young she-cat's scent. He crept closer to the bush and Heather paw backed further into the bush limbs gettin stuck in the process. Knowing she had already been caught, she struggled to free herself making a loud rackett. She sqeualed.

Mudclaw's eyes rounded again at the high pitched apprentice infront of him, stuck inside the bush. He dug his way in and grabbed her scruff, pulling her out of the bush and dropping her on the ground. "Puh! Just a silly kit. What are you doing out of your camp kit?"

She looked up at him offened. "I'm no kit! i'm an apprentice! And i was hunting that rabbit, but i crossed the border by accident!"

Mudclaw looked down at her. "Sure are small and skinny enough to be a kit." He teassed. "Whats the name?"

"Heatherpaw. The daughter of Shadesong, and Brackenfur!" She stuck out her chest in pride. "And i may be small now. But my mentor says im not quite finished growing yet."

"Yes, but you probably wont get any bigger than me. Small parents make small kits." Mudclaw said licking his flank. "Ha! How ironic. Heatherkit getting stuck in a heather bush!

"But my parents are fairly good size cats. Heather_paw_" She replied tilting her head. "How come your being nice to me? I heard from the older warriors that you would shred any Thunderclan cat if you were given the chance to."

Mudclaw blinked. "Not elders or kits like you. Theres no honor in killing the innocent and weak."

"I told you i no kit! I'm an a apprentice!" Heatherpaw complained.

"How old are you?"

"6 and half moons."

"When did you start your training?"

"Half a moon ago."

"Hm. I wonder why your still so small. You really do look like a kit." Mudclaw wondered a loud. Heatherpaw huffed.

"Well i'm not! All though the younger toms in my clan do seem to like me alot dispite my small size. Especially my mentor!" Heatherpaw twitched her whiskers uncomfortably. Mudclaw blinked again.

"I can kinda see why. You have a very stuning pelt. And you green eyes add to that." He purred. Heatherpaw blushed slightly at this.

_No! He's another clan cat! It's forbidden! _She pushed her thoughts a side. "So you think i could see you again sometime?" _No you stupid furball! _

"How about meeting me here again tomorrow?" Mudclaw suggested.

"Okay." Heatherpaw smiled. _You idiot ball of fluff! _Heatherpaw shrugged off her thoughts and paddad back to her camp. It was already sunfall when she entered and placed the dove she caught on the way back in the freshkill pile, she was approched by her mentor. "Hello ashfur." She greeted him.

"Took you a while to get back. What happened?" He asked her.

"I was chasing a rabbit and i crossed Windclan border by accident." She answered truthfully.

Ashfur's ears pricked. "You didn't get caught did you?"

"Sadly yes. I got stuck in a heather bush, and Mudclaw found me. He pulled me out and we talked a bit. Lost track of time." She answered, not caring that she just spent an hour and a half talking to an enemy cat.

"You talked to Mudclaw? He didn't scrap you like he would anyone else." Bramblepaw said over hearing the conversation not far behind them.

"He said he doesn't kill elders and kits. No honor in killing the innocent and weak." She replied to him.

"But you not a kit." Ashfur stated blandly

"He knows that, but he said i looked like a kit. Why does this matter?" Heatherpaw asked dryly

"Because he's an enemy cat! That could cause problems!" Ashfur said.

"No it wont." She replied

"How do you know?" Ashfur asked

"Because he likes me! I can tell! He looks at me the same way all the other toms look at me. Including you!" Heatherpaw said openly.

"Yea so? Dont tell me you like him back?" Ashfur said his hackles rising.

"Of course i do! And i'm going to see him again tomorrow, and theres nothing you or any other cat can do about it!" She hissed at him and bounded back to the apprentices den. She snuggled up in her nest and drifted into a deep slumber for the night.

**Well thats it! hope you liked it!**


	3. Foxbrained furball

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors

**However: **I **Do **own Shadesong, Heatherpaw, Nightpaw, and Timberfall.

**Heres the second chapter to the story! hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2, Fox-brained furball.**

Ashfur sat near the warriors den talking with Thornclaw, keeping an eye on his tiny apprentice who sat near the entrence of the camp looking quite anxious. Since the incident three days ago, Heatherpaw wasn't allowed to leave Thunderclan camp without an escort on behalf of Ashfur's request. He didn't want to keep her cooped up in camp every day, but he also didn't want her getting hurt, or worse. Ashfur has quite strong feelings for Heatherpaw dispute her small size. When he found out he was going to be her mentor he couldn't help but feel over joyed. Being only a warrior for about 6 moons before she was an apprentice, there wasn't much of an age difference. But with her and Mudclaw, Ashfur just didn't see why she liked him so much.

"You know Ashfur, things happen for a reason and you cant prevent them all. Even if it means loosing the one you love over some other cat." Thornclaw mewed. Thornclaw was Brackenfur's younger brother, witch made Heatherpaw his niece.

"I know that Thornclaw, i just dont want to see her get hurt. She's young and fragile. A mind like hers could easily be minipulated." Ashfur replied.

"True. But if you truly want her, your gunna have to work hard to get that stubborn she-cat to like you more. That's one thing she learned from my cinder colored sister, that and being egar and over excited." Thornclaw purred refering to his older sister Cinderpelt, who was Heatherpaw's aunt. She had been so determind to be a warrior as an apprentice. But a horrible enjury to her leg so many moons ago keep her from it, so she learned the ways a medicine cat.

"I'll se what i can do, for now i'll keep being just her mentor, cant do much with her until she's a warrior anyway." Ashfur said. He stood up and went over to Fireheart who was listening to Brackenfur give out patrols for the day.

"Right. Uh, Timberfall, will you lead sunset patrol?" Brackenfur asked the brown and white she-cat.

"Yes Brackenfur. Who shall take with me?" She asked

"Who ever you like." Brackenfur told her.

"Longtail?" She asked.

"Very well then. Is that all you want with you?" Brackenfur asked.

"Y-yea. Thats it." Timfall mewed nerviously.

Fireheart chulked and looked at Ashfur when he noticed him sitting beside him. "You need something Ashfur?"

"Yea, i wanted to know, if you could teach me how to get a she-cat to notice me. Or like a certain she-cat." Ashfur told him. Fireheart twitched his ears in thought for a moment.

"Um, i guess just try and spend time with her. Sandstorm did that to get me to notice her. So i guess that it could work the other way around. Ofer her to go on hunting patrols and try to just talk with her." The ginger tom informed him.

Ashfur nodded a thanks and stood up to go find Heatherpaw, but before he could even walk to bird hops in her direction, she pads up to him. "Hey, Ashfur. Can we go on a hunting patrol?"

Ashfur blinked, shocked by her being the one to ask. But then his dark blue eyes saw a new look in her dark emerald ones. A look of compassion, something that she had not had a few days ago. Had Heatherpaw finally come around to thinking? _You fox-brained furball! She's asking because she wants to slip away!_ Ashfur shook his thoughts away. Theres no way Heatherpaw would do that to him. Would she? "Sure, of course Heatherpaw."

Heatherpaw smiled at him and her dark emerald eyes sparkled in the setting sun. Ashfur smiled back and returned her gaze. He saw from the corner of his eye, that Timberfall and Longtail were on their way out the camp for sunset patrol. Then something hit him. Maybe Heatherpaw could have her assement today. It was perfect weather for it being at the end of new-leaf and almost the beginning of green-leaf. "Heatherpaw, stay here for a moment." Heatherpaw nodded in confusion as Ashfur made his way to Brackenfur. "Brackenfur! I need to ask you something!"

"Whats is it Ashfur?"

"Do you think Heatherpaw is ready for her assement yet?"

"Hm, i think she may be ready. Yes, give her the assement today and see how far she's come. And i'll acompany you with Fireheart, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw."

"Very well." Ashfur dipped his head respectfully to his deputy and padded back to Heatherpaw. "We'll have to wait for your father and Fireheart to get their apprentices so you three can have your assement."

"Assement?" Heatherpaw's eyes widen. Ashfur could tell she never expected to have her first assement so early.

"Bramblepaw, i want you to take on near Sunningrocks." Fireheart told his apprentice.

"Yes Fireheart." The dark brown tabby tom bounded in his asigned location. Fireheart padded slowly after him.

"Tawnypaw, i want you to hunt near the Great Scaymore tree. But dont get to close to Snakerocks." Brackenfur mewed.

"Very well Brackenfur." and Tawnypaw ran towards the scaymore. Brackenfur then padded after her.

"Where do you want me to go Ashfur?" Heatherpaw asked her mentor.

"How about at the Owl tree, near fortress?" Ashfur asked her.

"Sounds good to me!" Heatherpaw raced on, and Ashfur followed behind. a half hour passes and Heatherpaw has done good so far. She caught two mice, a vole, a rabbit, and a sparrow. Meeting up with the others they all took their Fresh-kill back to camp and Heatherpaw told Ashfur something he didn't want to hear. "Uh, Ashfur. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When i was hunting, I came across a large Windclan patrol. 5 warriors and two apprentices. They were Onewhisker and his apprentice Whitepaw, Tornear, Runningbrook, their deputy Deadfoot, and...Mudclaw and his apprentice Webpaw." Heatherpaw told him.

Ashfur's war's pricked at the sound of Mudclaw's name. "What did they say to you?"

"Mudclaw told me they were planning on attacking Thunderclan. He said he would like me to join Windclan, a winning and honored Clan. I-i said no. And he said then i will die along with the rest of this mouse-hearted Clan." Heatherpaw said.

Ashfur snarled. "We need to tell your father."


	4. You cant kill me

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors

**However: **I **Do **own Shadesong, Heatherpaw, Nightfrost, and Timberfall.

**Chapter 3, You cant kill me!**

Blood shed. That was all the two clans were thinking about. A small dark mottled brown tom Stood atop the ravine looking down at his plan unfold. ThunderClan and WindClan with all their warriors in battle. Heatherpaw spotted him and lunged at him. She knocked him down and lunged again, ranking her claws down his flank hard. Harder than she's ever in any training or battle ever.

His crimson blood was spilling onto the ground, his wail of pain made the battle pause and every cat looked at him. Heatherpaw backed away when his body went limp. She, ThunderClan and Windclan stood and watched. Right when she was about to anounce him dead, he begain to breathe again and got up, licked his muzzle and gave her and all of ThunderClan a minacing grin.

"You cant kill me!" He called "I am a leader with nine lives! You'll have to kill me eight more times if you want me dead Heatherpaw! But that kind of job is too hard for an apprentice!"

Heatherpaw hissed at him. "So..Your Mudstar now? Why? If StarClan accepted you then why are you here attacking us for your own power? That's not the way of the code!"

"Young Heatherpaw your questions will be answered soon enough. If you servive the next few moons that is. WindClan Retreat!" Mudstar Bounded back to his camp with his clan behind him.

Shadesong rushed to her daughters side. "What were you thinking? Dont you remember he became leader 3 moons ago? Your still too young to battle a leader!"

"Mother! I took his first life! Did you not see that? I'm 9 moons old, I'm not that young any more!" Heatherpaw objected. She was perfectly fine. _She's just trying to protect you!_ Heatherpaw shook her head at her thoughts.

Shadesong sighed. "I just dont want you to get hurt."

ThunderClan went back to their camp to heal and share tounges. Heatherpaw Went to go see her brother, Nightfrost who had been accepted for medicine cat 2 moons ago. "Heatherpaw, what do you need?" The smokey grey tom asked his sister.

"Just to make sure this bite hasn't gotten infected." Heatherpaw showed her brother the bite mark on her leg that she received from the battle.

"It doesn't look like it, but I'll put some Alder on it to be safe." Nightfrost retreated to the medicine cat den for a moment then reappeared again. He put the chewed Alder to the bite wound on Heatherpaw's leg. "There, should be good as new. Just dont lick that leg for a while."

"Thanks Nightfrost." Heatherpaw purred and licked her brother on the head then padded off and sat in the clearing. She looked towards the nursery to see Willowpelt and Timberfall sharing tounges and gossiping. The two she-cats bellies swelled with unborn kits. Heatherpaw remembered Williowpelt stating that her kits where going to be leader born kits.

Thats when every cat guessed Whitestar was her mate and that he was the father of her kits. Timberfall didn't say much about hers, other than Longtail being the father. Every cat had already new this though. Everytime Heatherpaw's father, Brackenfur, the deputy, assighned Timberfall for a patrol, Timberfall would ask if Longtail could tag along. Heatherpaw wished she could be a mother some day. But she couldn't help but feel like she never would, if she couldn't find a mate by this time. She was shook from her thoughts when she heard a cat call her name.

"Heatherpaw, you doing okay? Any injuries?" A black and white tom asked

"Just a bite wound on my leg, Swiftfoot. My brother put Alder on it to keep it from getting infected." Heatherpaw said. Swiftfoot was her mother's brother, witch made him her uncle. Swiftfoot nodded and went on his way. Heatherpaw gussed he was assigned to make sure no cat was severely injured. Just then another cat called her name. She twitched her ears at the reacuring calls. She turned to see Fireheart, an older warrior of the clan.

"You fought well in the battle today." The ginger tom prasied her. She was slightly tooken aback by this. Not many older warriors prasie her like that.

"Th-thank you Fireheart." Heatherpaw dipped her head in gratitude. Fireheart smiled warmly and padded away. Heatherpaw admires Fireheart. Mostly becaue he came to the forest as a kittypet and keeps his head held high no matter what. He's honored in the clan and in other clans as well. Heatherpaw thinks he'll make a good leader if he's given the chance.

Heatherpaw then stood up and padded towards the apprentices den where Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw were talking amongst themselves. She sat and joined them. The trio talked about the battle and other things that happened over the last few days. She bacame very close to Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw over the last few moons, being the only three apprentices in the clan at the moment, and because there related slightly. As the day went on, the cats settled into their nests and went to sleep for the night. Heatherpaw could already tell that tomorrow will be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Nightfrost woke with a start. He heard his named being called by Cinderpelt from outside the den. He ran out to her to see what the fuss was about. "Nightfrost, come with me. Willowpelt's having her kits!" Nightfrost nodded quickly and the two medicine cats raced towards the nursery. Willowpelt lay on her side panting heavily. "Come on Willowpelt, take it easy, just breath and push." Cinderpelt gently told her.<p>

Willowpwlt pushed, and soon a small light grey kit came into view. Nightfrost acted fast and nipped the sacked holding the kit and began to lick it clean. He pushed it close to Willowpelt. "it's a tom." He told her. Willowpelt brung it closer to her belly for him to feed. Soon another kit came, this time it was dark grey. Nightfrost repeated what he did a moment before and pushed the second towards Willowpelt. "Another tom." Nightfrost purred to her. Willowpelt gazed at her two kits. Then the last and final kit came, it was tortosieshell-and-white. Nightfrost repeated what did before for the last time and set the kit next to Willowpelt. "This one's a She-kit!" Nightfrost purred. Willowpelt purred loudly at her three kits.

"I think I'll call this one, Rainkit." Willowpelt lay her tail gently on the dark grey tom. "And this one Sootkit" She mewed and layed her tail on the light grey tom. "Then this one, I'll call...Sorrelkit." She purred laying her tail on the tortosieshell she-kit.

"Those are nice names." Whitestar mewed as he padded up to see his kits. The large white leader lay next to Willowpelt purring and watching the kits. Nightfrost and Cinderpelt backed out the den to let Willowpelt rest. This was Nightfrost's first kitting and he knew he would do it again within the next moon for Timberfall. He liked it though. Seeing the happy faces on the queens and their kits. He hoped sometime in the future he would do his sister kitting as well. If she would ever find who she wants to be with.

Nightfrost could tell that his sister's mentor, Ashfur, Wants to be with her, but she cant make up her mind. Nightfrost shook his head and padded back to the medicine cat den to do a check-up on the herbs.

* * *

><p>Ashfur padded out of the training hallow with Heatherpaw, Fireheart, Bramblepaw, Brackenfur and Tawnypaw right behind him. Heatherpaw and the other two had been doing extremely well in their fighting moves and strength. Ashfur saw that Tawnypaw was more of a hunter than a fighter, but she had courage, and determination. The three mentors sat and discussed when the apprentices warrior ceremony will be.<p>

"I think there ready. The three have potential, and they really want to be out of that apprentices den." Ashfur stated slightly laughing at the last coment.

Fireheart nodded in agreement. "I think they are myself. Just the other day I was hunting and Bramblepaw snuck up on me without me even realizing it."

"Tawnypaw does have good hunting skills as well. What about my daughter Ashfur?" Brackenfur mewed

"She has exllent fighting abilities. And her strength is undeniable. Though I may be exaggerating, but she's a very good fighter." Ashfur purred.

Brackenfur and Fireheart exchanged amused glances at Ashfur's affection towards Heatherpaw.

"Alright, I'll tell Whitestar about this, and see what he says." Brackenfur nodded and stood to pad off towards the leaders den.

"You know Ashfur, it's pretty easy to guess you have feelings for Heatherpaw. You always talk highly of her and support her no matter what." Fireheart mewed his amusement.

"Well I'd be a lier if i said i didn't have feelings for her. She's just so beautiful. Cats would call me crazy for being in love with an apprentice, but, it's just something I cant help." Ashfur stated boldly.

Fireheart chuckled. "Well, I certainly think the feelings neutral for her too. She's always hanging around you, and listening in on your conversations." The ginger tom then nodded towards the apprentices den. Ashfur turned to see a pair of dark emarald eyes staring and glittering at him.

"Heatherpaw!" Ashfur called in surprise.

Heatherpaw emerged from the den and looked at Ashfur innocently. "Yes, Ashfur?"

Fireheart shook his head and left for the mentor and apprentice to talk. Ashfur padded up to Heatherpaw and licked his apprentice on the head. "Your a sneaky one. I cant wait till your a warrior." Ashfur said gently, continuing to groom Her.

"I cant wait ether." Heatherpaw said letting a purr burst out of her.


	5. The gathering

**Well here's the next chapter! hope you guys enjoy!**

**A/N: I want to say, that anyone who reads this story if you want an OC in my story, feel free to tell me, and I might be able to squeeze them in! Just tell me name, gender, eye color, what it looks like, what clan it's in, or if it's a rouge/loner/kittypet.**

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own Warriors.

**However: **I **Do **own Shadesong, Heatherpaw, Nightfrost, and Timberfall.

**Chapter 4, The gathering**

Ashfur stood atop the ravine with his apprentice right beside him. They stood waiting for their leader to let them know it was okay to continue onward. It was the first gathering of New-leaf and ThunderClan was anxious to get it over with. When Whitestar flicked his tail, ThunderClan raced down behind him and Brackenfur towards the Fourtrees. When they arrived RiverClan had already made it. All that remained was ShadowClan, and WindClan. _WindClan. _Ashfur thought with disgust. _With Mudstar leading it, it'll turn into nothing but a clan of blood thirsty cats! _Ashfur was awoken by his thoughts when a pelt brushed against his. He turned his head and saw Heatherpaw beside him still, leaning on him and purring. Ashfur purred in return only wishing that Heatherpaw's warrior ceremony was just a short while away.

When the grey tom's fur pricked and ThunderClan cats hissing around meant WindClan arrived. Mudstar lep to the Greatrock taking his place. Whitestar only gave him a curt nod, and Crookedstar mewed a hello. Now only ShadowClan has to arrive.

"ShadowClan still needs to arrive." Heatherpaw said shaking Ashfur from his thoughts.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Ashfur replied. Heatherpaw nodded. Just then the leaders yowled that the gathering had started. When he looked up Ashfur's fur prickled with unease and he could hear Heatherpaw growl slighty. The cat uptop of the Greatrock was not Nightstar. It was Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe? What are you doing? Where's Nightstar?" Crookedstar asked.

"Nightstar died last moon of Greencough, along with Cinderfur." Darkstripe looked calm and more patient then he once was. "Runningnose had a vision from StarClan that a dark grey tabby will help mend ShadowClan back together. That cat was me. My name is now Darkstar, leader with nine lives, and my deputy is Russetfur." As Darkstar spoke, ShadowClan and WindClan cats yowled in approval. Runningnose's ears flattened against his head, and he looked down at his paws.

"Darkstar, I hope this doesn't mean any threats from you. ThunderClan will not be taken lightly." Whitestar mewed.

"I assure you Whitestar, you will not have any troubles with me." Darkstar said calmly. The tabby glanced at Mudstar and the two slighty grinned. Ashfur saw this and his ears twitched. When he looked at Heatherpaw he guessed she caught it too becasue she had a horried look on her face.

"Well then, I will start the gathering, if I may. RiverClan is thriving well. We've had new kits over the past few moons. Silverstream's kits, Featherkit, and Stormkit, along with Mistfoot's kit, Reedkit. We have also gotten two new warriors, Heavystep, and Shadepelt." Crookedstar mewed and RiverClan yowled in excitment.

"WindClan has been growing stronger as well. Ashfoot's kits became apprentices, Featherpaw, and Sadgepaw. Plus with three new warriors to add, Webfoot, Tawnyfur, and Whitetail." Mudstar said, with WindClan cats chanting. Ashfur thought that when he said that WindClan was growing stronger, was a threat to ThunderClan.

"ThunderClan is going well. Willowpelt had her kits recently, Sootkit, Rainkit, and Sorrelkit. Our prey is plentyful and we our thriving." Whitestar meowed and ThunderClan cats yowled their excitement.

"ShadowClan is rebuilding our strength. Oakfur is our newest warrior and Brownpaw recently became an apprentice. Our prey is running good, and ShadowClan hopes to stay strong." Darkstar mewed, and ShadowClan howled with pleasure. The leaders then announced that the gathering was over and the four leaders lep from the Greatrock.

When Darkstar and Mudstar were out of sight, Whitstar approached Crookedstar. "Crookedstar, we may have to keep an eye on WindClan and ShadowClan. I think Mudstar and Darkstar may have formed an alliance."

Crookedstar nodded. "Mm, I noticed exactly what you did. I think they may have too. If they have then we may form a temporary one until theirs is gone."

Once the two leaders agreement was settled they went separate ways towards their camps. Heatherpaw padded alongside Ashfur back to camp. When they got there, Ashfur said goodnight and the two went to their nests for the night.

* * *

><p>A few days later WindClan and ShadowClan both attacked TunderClan right at the break of dawn. Blood shed, spitting and hissing filled the ThunderClan camp. Ashfur tumbled and fought with a ShadowClan tom. He was big and white with huge black paws. <em>What was his name? Blackfoot! <em>Ashfur thought and he dig his claws into the toms pelt. Blackfoot threw him off, and bit on Ashfur's neck. He cried in pain and Blackfoot added on weight to sufficate him. After a few moments the weight was lifted. Shadesong had Blackfoot by the scruff and threw him to the side.

"Thanks Shadesong." Ashfur said to her.

Shadesong nodded. "I've lost one clan member to that cat once before and im not about to again!" Then the grey, and black striped she-cat pounced on Blackfoot and wrestled with him, biting on his flank and pinning him down. Ashfur turned and tried to find someone to help. He spotted Heatherpaw fighting with a larger WindClan apprentice Sadgepaw. Heatherpaw swiped at her and left a large gash on her shoulder. The tortosieshell she-cat retaliated and nicked Heathepaw's ear, then leped at her and they tumbled. Sadgepaw pinned Heatherpaw down and right when she was about to strike a death blow, Ashfur tackled her, and chased her off.

"Thanks Ashfur.." Heatherpaw said half-heartily, tired out from the tussle. Ashfur nodded and licked her bleeding ear. Right when she was about to throw herslef back in the fight, Heatherpaw's father came rushing up to her.

"Heatherpaw. I need you to get Bramblepaw, or Tawnypaw. Go to RiverClan and ask Crookedstar for help. We cant handle all these warriors are our own!" Brackenfur rushed out of his mouth. Heatherpaw nodded and raced towards Bramblepaw and explained what they needed to do, the dark brown tabby nodded and the two raced towards RiverClan. Ashfur watched them leave then turned back to the fight and impatiently was tackled by Tornear. The grey tom looked at Ashfur dead in the eyes.

"Ashfur..your the one Mudstar told me kill while we were here. You stole his she-cat. Heatherpaw was going to his untill you stepped in being all mentorly." Tornear spat and pounced on him clawing him, diging his claws deep into Ashfur's pelt. Ashfur wailed and shook the WindClan deputy off and bit down on his neck. The two grey toms clawed and spat at eachother. Tornear pinned Ashfur down, but then he was lifted back off of him soon after. Ashfur looking to see who helped him and found Leopardfur holding Tornear by the scruff and tossing him to the side. Ashfur gave a curt nod to the RiverClan deputy and she let out a battle cry and ThunderClan camp filled with RiverClan cats. Now with a uped advantage, ShadowClan and Windclan were soon drove out. But before Tornear and Russetfur left, Tornear turned to Heatherpaw. "Heatherpaw! Mudstar wanted me to relay a message. He wants you to be apart of WindClan with him! You could be his mate and apart of a strong clan!"

Heatherpaw was tooken aback by the offer. Why would she ever even consider this? "N-no! I would never betray my clan! You can tell Mudstar I have no interest in his offer!"

Tornear snorted, then he and Russetfur left. Ashfur padded up to Heatherpaw and put his tail on her shoulder. Whitestar then padded up. He was batterd and blood stained his white fur. "Heatherpaw. Come with me." Whitestar lead Heatherpaw to her mother who was on the ground, blood surrounded her, and she was struggling, trying to keep herself alive. She looked at Heatherpaw, who wailed with grief.

"Mother!" Heatherpaw said licking Shadesong rapidly on the head. "Please hang on! Nightfrost will help you!"

"Heatherpaw..It's too late for me..I go hunt with StarClan now. Please be a good Warrior for ThunderClan. Just remember, your my daughter and I'll always love you. I'm talking to you you Nightfrost. And you Brackenfur." Shadesong rasped. "Greystripe! Are you here to take me to StarClan now? I'm ready." Sahdesong breathed heavily for another moment, then her flank rose and fell for the last time, falling into a everlasting sleep.

Heatherpaw, Nightfrost, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Swiftfoot, Timberfall, Goldenflower, Sandstorm and Fireheart all sat vigil with her all night, sharing tounges with her for the last time. In the morning, the elders went to bury her near the great scaymore. Her favorite place to hunt.

* * *

><p>The next day Whitestar called for a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here under the high rock for a clan meeting." As the cats all begain to gather and settle, Whitestar started. "Yesterday was a very close victory. We may have needed help from RiverClan, but we won none-the-less. We had three apprentices who fought like Warriors and they should be called as such from here on out. Heatherpaw, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw. Step foward." The three did so. "Fireheart, Ashfur, Brackenfur. Are you three satisfied that your apprentices are Warrior fit?"<p>

"Yes, Bramblepaw, is ready." Fireheart mewed.

"As is Tawnypaw." Brackenfur said from his place beside Whitestar.

"I am certain Heatherpaw is ready, Whitestar." Ashfur mewed, looking at Heatherpaw.

"Then I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend Them to you as a warrior in their turn. Heatherpaw, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bramblepaw mewed,

"I do." Tawnypaw purred,

"I do." Heatherpaw said, her eyes shinning.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names! Bramblepaw, you shall now be known as Brambleclaw. ThunderClan honors your strength and courage. Tawnypaw, you shall be known as Tawnypelt. ThunderClan honors your knowledge and skill. And Heatherpaw, you shall be known as Heatherwing. ThunderClan honors, your bravery and loyalty. We welcome you three as full Warriors of ThunderClan." Whitestar mewed.

"Brambleclaw, Heatherwing, Tawnypelt!" The clan chanted the new warriors names, Ashfur being the loudest for Heatherwing.

Whitestar cleared his throat. "I have one more announcement. During the battle yesterday I lost my first life. I now only have 8 lives, but ThunderClan lost something more important, we lost a close warrior, Shadesong. ThunderClan must live on and be the strongest we can be for her!"

ThunderClan yowled it's approval, Heatherwing and Nightfrost being the loudest for their lost mother. After the meeting was over, everyone went back to their daily lives. Ashfur padded up to Heatherwing and licked her on the head. "your a warrior now. I'm sure your mother is very proud." Heatherwing nodded and settled her head on Ashfur's chest flank purring loudly. Ashfur's ears pricked some but he didn't reject her. Infact he let a purr of joy brust out of his throat and inter twined his tail with hers.

Brackenfur watched from a distance and nodded his approval of his daughter's chocie in mate.


	6. I think I do!

**Well here's the 6th chapter! hope you guys enjoy it so far!**

**A/N: I want to say, that anyone who reads this story if you want an OC in my story, feel free to tell me, and I might be able to squeeze them in! Just tell me name, gender, eye color, what it looks like, what clan it's in, or if it's a rouge/loner/kittypet.**

**Disclaimer**: I do **Not** own Warriors.

**However**: I **Do** own Heatherpaw, Nightfrost, and Timberfall, and Leafkit

**Chapter 6, I think I do!**

"Here I come! Get ready Whitekit!" Leafkit squealed and pounced on Whitekit. The two tumbled on the soft dirt ground and rolled to a stop, separating and laughing. The two were 2 moons apart but they were best friends. Whitekit stood and shook the dirt from her white coat. Leafkit fluffed out her brown and black striped pelt.

"Careful Leafkit! You know Whitekit is the youngest in the nursery!" Timberfall called to her kit, with Brightheart purring a laugh beside her.

"It's okay Timberfall, I'm not hurt!" Whitekit purred.

Heatherwing watched the four kits play and wrestle with each other. She hoped to be able to mentor one of them soon. Leafkit was the oldest of the four at 4 moons old. Spiderkit and Shrewkit being brothers were 3 moons old and Whitekit was the youngest at 2 moons old. Heatherwing had a interest in Whitekit. The small she-kit had a personality about her that Heatherwing wanted to uncover. She also dreamed of having kits of her own, purring at the thought. She was awoken from her thoughts when a pelt brushed against hers.

"You thinking of having kits of your own?" Sandstorm asked her sitting next to her.

"Yea, someday. But right now I'm hoping to one of them as an apprentice." Heatherwing replied pointing her tail toward the four kits play fighting.

"I'm sure you'll get one soon. Do you have a certain one you want to mentor?" The pale ginger she-cat asked.

"I've had my eye on Whitekit for a while. I'm hoping to get her. Or maybe even Spiderkit. They both have a sense about them I cant figure out." Heatherwing answered.

Sandstorm nodded. "At first I really wanted to mentor you. I was really close to your mother, and you seemed like a good apprentice to have. My impression was right when you proved your loyalty after the battle with ShadowClan and WindClan." She purred

Heatherwing was token aback by the elder warrior's praise. She didnt get it often but when she did, it felt good to be in ThunderClan. "I did it because I am loyal to ThunderClan. I walways will be. For my brother, my father and my mother."

Sandstorm smiled and put her tail on Heatherwing's shoulder. "I'm proud to hear you say that. Shadesong must be proud right now too." Heatherwing purred as the four kits came running up to them when they noticed the warriors watching them play.

"Your Sandstorm! The one who is Fireheart's mate!" Shrewkit said awed.

"Mhm. I am." Sandstorm purred.

"He was the one who helped Shadesong kill Tigerclaw and prove he was evil and a traitor to the clan!" Leafkit mewed.

"Thats right. You kits know that Shadesong was my mother?" Heatherwing said slighty sadden.

"Really? We've heard so many stories about her from Cinderpelt!" Whitekit said.

"But we also know you were the one who refused to join WindClan when Mudstar asked you to. I'm glad you didnt." Spiderkit purred. Heatherwing looked at Sandstorm and they smiled amused.

"Of course your glad she didnt Spiderkit! Your the one who has a really big crush on her!" Shrewkit mewed.

"Do not!" Spiderkit retorted, blushing slightly.

"Do too!" Shrewkit and Leafkit said at the same time. Ashfur happened to walk by during the conversation and shook his head chuckling to his self. Whitekit was to busy admiring Heatherwing to really pay any attention. The small white kit circled around her a couple times, looking her over. Heatherwing twitched her ears in confusion.

"What are you doing Whitekit?" Heatherwing asked.

"I'm deciding if I want you as a mentor or not. I think I do!" Whitekit purred.

"Well, you'll have to wait another 4 moons till then. But I can ask Whitestar if I can mentor you." Heatherwing told her. Whitekit's ears pricked up in excitment.

Through out the day things went pretty normal. The fresh-kill pile was full and nothing seemed out of the ordanary. Sandstorm asked Heatherwing if she would like to help her train with Sorrelpaw. The three basically just practiced fighting moves, and Heatherwing showed Sorrelpaw how to swipe when fighting an enemy.

"Okay Sorrelpaw, the key to swiping is very simple. You just gotta make sure your quick about it and make it to where the opponet doesnt predict it. Sorrelpaw nodded, understanding her explanation. The tortoseshell she-cat tried it, lashing an unsheathed paw through the air. "That was good, but try a little faster." Sorrelpaw tried once more, speeding up her movement, and letting her paw hit the ground while leaving claws marks in the lose dirt. "Very good. Just a bit more prctice and it'll be perfect!" Heatherwing praised the she-cat's work. Sorrelpaw purred with pleasure and the three left the training hallow, and headed back to camp.

"Thanks for the help." Sandstorm mewed to her.

"It was no problem, I enjoyed it. If you ever need anyone to take over her trainning for a day, I'll be here.: Heatherwing mewed.

"I'll keep it in mind. You know, you'll make a really good mentor someday." Sandstorm purred.

"T-thank you. I hope i'm a good mentor." Heatherwing stampered. The two talked for some time untill Ashfur padded up.

"Hey, Sandstorm, do you mind if I take Heatherwing from you for a while?" The grey tom asked.

"Sure Ashfur." Sandstorm purred her amusement. Ashfur beckoned to his mate telling her to follow him. The pair walked out of the camp tails twined together. Ashfur lead Heatherwing towards sunningrocks and climbed up them.

"Howcome you lead me here Ashfur?" Heatherwing asked her mate.

"Because. I wanted to watch the sunset with you. It's a very pretty view from here." Ashfur purred, licking Heatherwing on the head. Heatherwing looked at the sun falling slowly. It was pretty. She took a deep breath in and settled her head on Ashfur's chest flank, making him purr with joy. She purred herself enjoying to moment, making it last.


	7. This is helpful news

**Here is the 7th chapter to my story! I'm so glad I have so many people who read it!(:**

**Note: In the last chapter I said it was chapter 6, I meant Chapter 5! Sooo sorry about that guys! :\**

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors in anyway!

**However:** I **Do **own, Heatherwing, Nightfrost, Timberfall, Leafkit, and Thunderpaw

**Starbomb **owns Sunpaw!

**zestia240** owns Nightsong!

**Chapter 6, This is helpful news.**

Heatherwing looked around for her young and energetic apprentice. She was golden with one white ear and paw, and her eyes were dark amber and alert.

The small golden she-cat took off again. She was always so energetic. Heatherwing thinks Cinderpelt is where she gets it from, being her aunt and all. Heatherwing ran towards The tunderpath. Not sure why, just something told her too. When she got there she was glad she did. Sunpaw was by the thunderpath sniffing around. She went somewhat onto the path and a monster came rolling strait towards her

"Sunpaw MOVE!" Heatherwing raced towards her apprentice as if all past and present WindClan memebers were in her blood. Sunpaw's head snapped up and took a good stare at the monster comeing towards her. She froze in place and couldn't move her legs at all. The monster came closer and closer at top speed. Right then and there she was jerked away from the thunderpath right as the huge monster speed past. Sunpaw still shaking in fear was snapped back to reality when Heatherwing snapped at her.

"Sunpaw! I've told you not to go near the thunderpath without an older warrior with you! Never scare us like that again!" Heatherwing hissed loudly.

"Why should I have an older warrior with me? I can take care of my self!" Sunpaw snapped back.

"Becasue your only 6 and a half moons old Sunpaw! What would have we done if you got hit by that monster? You could have broken something, or even worse, gotten killed! Remember your aunt Cinderpelt was lucky to have servived the hit, but your smaller than she was at your age. The impact would have really caused some damage!" Heatherwing scolded. Sunpaw flattened her ears and looked down at the ground. Heatherwing sighed. "But, it's all over now I'm just glad your not hurt. Just do me a favor and dont ever think about leaving the camp without me or another warrior." She mewed gently.

"Yes Heatherwing." Sunpaw said looking up at her mentor.

"I didnt mean to snap at you, ya'know. I'm just trying to look out for you as if you were my own kit." Heatherwing mewed licking Sunpaw on the head a few times. "come on, lets get back to camp before your mother starts to panic."

As the pair got to ThunderClan camp, Mousefur raced towards her kit and covered her in licks. "Sunpaw! your alright!"

"Yea, Heatherwing saved me from getting hit by a monster." Sunpaw breathed out. Mousefur looked at Heatherwing in shock.

"A monster? By the thunderpath? Heatherwing, I'm so grateful!" Mousefur meowed licking Heatherwing's ear.

"Thank you for saving my sister Heatherwing!" A small dusky brown tom sqeauked. He had lighter golden stripes with a white muzzle and bright yellow eyes.

"Your quite welcome Thunderpaw. From kits to elders, I will protect all cats in this clan, even if that ment throwing my own life away!" Heatherwing mewed.

"Wisely said young warrior." Fireheart said from where he stood.

"Yea, thats why I want to be just like my mentor! Loyal and strong!" Sunpaw said perking back up. Thornclaw then padded up to Heatherwing and told her how grateful he was. Heatherwing dipped her head to the older warrior, who was also her uncle. After all the hustle was done, Heatherwing's other uncle came up to her and thanked her greatly for saving Sunpaw.

"How come your so greatful Swiftfoot? Your two aren't even related." Heatherwing mewed twiching her whiskers in confustion.

"Err, well yes thats true, but.. I just have a liking to the youngster. I'm just keeping quiet till she's of age." The black and white tom mewed.

"You know age doesnt matter Swiftfoot, you shouldn't be worried too much." Heatherwing soothed to him.

"I know that. But apprentices aren't allowed to have kits or mates. That's why I'm keeping quiet for now." Swiftfoot said. Heatherwing nodded in understanding. She remembered when her and Ashfur finally fell in love, but they couldn't be together till she was a warrior. Heatherwing's fur bristled and she prowled towards the camp entrence, smelling enemy cats. It was WindClan!

"Please, Heatherwing, we come to your camp in peace." A small light brown mottled tabby tom entered the camp.

"Onewhisker!" Fireheart said padding up. Heatherwing let her fur settle again. Onewhisker wasn't alone though. There was also a white she-cat with black spots, paws and ears tips, and her eyes were blue that sparkled.

"Is there a reason WindClan cats are at my camp?" Whitestar mewed gently.

Onewhisker and the she-cat dipped their heads. "Yes, Whitestar. You see, we had some trouble with Mudstar, that lead to us being bannished from WindClan." Onewhisker mewed. "This here, is Nightsong."

"Nightsong.." Heatherwing mewed recognizing the name. "Aren't you the one who's been seeing Blackfoot?"

"Yes I am. Though dont think I'll hurt you! I'm not that type of cat." Nightsong mewed.

"Yes, Nightsong's loyalties come first, and she's a gentle cat anyway. Good with kits too." Onewhisker mewed.

"But, why have you two been bannished?" Whitestar asked.

"Because we refused to see to his standards. Most of the cats there didnt ether. But they rather stay with him then get killed. We came here, because we need some place to stay till Mudstar is gone." Nightsong mewed. Whitestar nodded in understanding.

"Then you two are welcome here." Whitestar meowed.

"But Mudstar has eight lives left. That could take some time Whitestar." Brackenfur said.

"I am aware of this Brackenfur. Remember though, your daughter was the one who took his first life away at only 9 moons old. I'm sure she could handle him much better now." Whitestar said looking at Heatherwing. She looked at Whitestar shocked.

"Whitestar I'm honored for the praise, but could I really handle a leader? I took his life by chance. Pure luck! I'm not sure if I could handle him on my own." The golden tabby she-cat said dipping her head.

"Heatherwing. It may help for you to know, earlier today, while I was out looking for more herbs, StarClan sent me a sign." Nightfrost said padding up to his sister.

Heatherwing pricked her ears. "A sign? What kind of sign?"

"I saw a Heatherbush outside by the Great Scaymore. I saw it looked somewhat odd, so went closer to take a good look at it. I had dry sparkly mud inside of it. I think StarClan put it there to show me, that your the one who is to be-rid of Mudstar." Nightfrost mewed. "There was a prophecy that went with it." Nightfrost paused for a moment. "_Mud will be tangled in the heather's wing, and be ripped from the stars, letting the wind settle, and the sun will blaze with warmth_."

Heatherwing's eyes widen. "Hm, then it's settled. Heatherwing, do you think you could do it?" Whitestar asked.

"I think so...I will need back up though, and support." Heatherwing said.

Ashfur then padded to her side. "I'm here supporting you, and to back you up." He purred licking her head. Heatherwing purred.

"And I'm sure all of ThunderClan is here for you too Heatherwing." Whitestar meowed.

Onewhisker cleared his throat. "We may have some information that could help you greatly. Mudstar, doesn't really have eight lives. He never got his nine lives. StarClan didnt even give him the name, he just calls himself that."

"Is that true? Then howcome he died then came back all those moons ago?" Heatherwing asked.

"Because he faked it. Mudstar is set to ruling the entire forest. He wont say it. But the look he has in his eyes tells it all. And I think Darkstar is with him on it." Onewhisker mewed.

"This is helpful news. Things may be much easier than I thought. Whitestar, may I set out then?" Heatherwing said.

"Certainly. Take whom ever you feel is up to this challenege." Whitestar said.

Heatherwing nodded. "I shall take my father with me, I know his strength will be needed. I will need Ashfur too, I'm sure I will need the support of my old mentor, and mate." Heatherwing mewed. "Swiftfoot, you come too, your fairly fast, and I could use your help. Thunderpaw may come too if he likes, there will be about two apprentices there, so he may be needed. Fireheart, could you also come along?" Heatherwing mewed.

"Of course, anything for the daughter of Shadesong." The ginger tom mewed.

"Thornclaw, I may need your strength aswell." Heatherwing said, Thornclaw nodded. "And Sunpaw. I will need you. I'm pretty sure you play a big part of the prophecy. The sun that will blaze with warmth."

"Okay Heatherwing!" Sunpaw bounced with joy.

"Onewhisker, Nightsong. Could you two lead us there?" Heatherwing asked. Onewhisker and Nightsong nodded.

The group headed out, With Nightsong, Heatherwing, and Onewhisker taking the lead, Sunpaw and Thunderpaw in the middle, Brackenfur and Thornclaw on ether side of the apprentices, then Fireheart, Swiftfoot and Ashfur taking the back. This was going to get ugly.


	8. I've already got my kit

**Well, here you go! The 7th chapter! Hope you all enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own Warriors!

**However: **I **Do **own Heatherwing, Nightfrost, Timberfall, Leafkit/paw, and Thunderpaw.

Sunpaw belongs to **starbomb**

Nightsong belongs to **ScourgexScarlet(Formally zestia240)**

**Chapter 7, I've already got my kit.**

The fight was going brutal. Heatherwing had to send Thunderpaw back to get back up from camp. There were so many WindClanners! A few turned on Mudstar at the last minute, Barkface the medicine cat, Morningflower a tortoiseshell she-cat, and brown she-cat with a white underbelly named Larkwing. Plus there was Nightsong and Onewhisker that helped them as well. Thunderpaw eventually came back with Mousefur, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and Longtail. They were winning now, and Heatherwing searched for Mudstar. She found him uptop the highrock WindClan had. _Of course, he doesnt want his clan to find out he never had 9 lives to begin with._ Heatherwing thought to herself.

During the fight Sunpaw was fighting Sadgepaw, The same apprentice Heatherwing fought moons ago. She had never been made a warrior from what it looks like. Sunpaw lep at her, and pinned her down on the ground. The tortoiseshell apprentice kicked Sunpaw off with her hind legs. They clawed and snapped at each other for a moment, untill Morningflower, Sadgepaw's mother came running.

"Sadgepaw! You dont have to fight ThunderClan, they are here to help us get rid of Mudstar!" She called to her kit.

"No, mother! What if I dont want Mudstar gone? His point of view of things make sense, and I swore I would never betray him!" Sadgepaw mewed.

"But that would mean you have to betray me..Your own mother." Morningflower mewed.

"Then so be it!" Sadgepaw meowed and raced towards her mother with full intention of killing her. Right when she was about to pounce, Sunpaw grabbed her tail, and yanked her away, tossing her towards a small tree that happened to be near by. Sadgepaw hit the tree, and the impact was hard enough to make he she-cat wail and then layed on the ground life-less.

Morningflower looked upset, but she knew there was no way she could have changed Sadgepaw's mind. She looked at Sunpaw and nodded her thanks, then raced back into the fight. Sunpaw spotted her mentor Heatherwing looking on.

"Good work young apprentice. Keep it up." Heatherwing mewed. Sunpaw nodded. Heatherwing then turned but was knocked to the ground harshly. Looking up to figure out who it was, she found Mudstar looking down at her.

"I never thought it would come to this Heatherwing. I loved you, you know." Mudstar mewed.

Hetherwing got back up. "I loved you at one point. But when you attacked the camp the day after that gathering I knew I would never love you again. Ashfur is my one and only love now! You should back down, or face death Mud_claw_!"

Mudclaw's ears pricked. "So, Nightsong and Onewhisker told you? I should have known. But whatever, you still cant kill me! I will take over this forest and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Heatherwing looked around at the cats who stopped fighting. "Did your clan know about this? They look pretty surprised."

Mudclaw looked at his clan. All of his warriors seemed shocked. Even his deputy Tornear. They backed away from their so called leader.

"Mudstar? you..dont have nine lives?" Tornear asked.

"No, he doesn't. I would have told you guys, but he threated to kill me if I had said a single word about it." Barkface said. The caln broke into a whisper of shock.

"You Mud_claw_, have absolutly no place here anymore! You must leave!" Tornear called to him.

"You cant throw me out!" Mudclaw meowed.

"But you cant take on all of us Mudclaw." Heatherwing mewed. Mudclaw looked around. All his clan memebers had turned on him. Heatherwing was right. He cant take on all of them. So he ran. He shot out of the camp like a fox chasing a rabbit. As he ran, a bolt of lightning struck down and hit a tree, that went falling towards him. It killed him instanly. The two clans obviously knew that was StarClan's doing since it was clear in the sky. They took this, thinking Mudclaw was never meant to be leader in the first place. Barkface looked up to the sky. When he saw a single lone star, he called to the others.

"A star? But it's sunhigh!" Tornear called.

"There's one star in the sky..one star." Barkface repeated. Then it hit him. "Onestar! Onewhisker, your meant to be the next leader. You were the entire time!"

"Me?" Onewhisker asked wide eyed. Barkface nodded. Heatherwing smiled and turned to round up the ThunderClan cats. But only two weren't accounted for. Mousefur, and her father, Brackenfur. She looked around for them and then heard Sunpaw wail. She raced towards her apprentice who was standing over her life-less mother. Heatherwing flattened her ears against her head. She licked Sunpaw on the head.

"It'll be okay Sunpaw. She fought bravely for our clan." Heatherwing mewed gently. She looked over and found her father, laying on the ground not far from Mousefur. "No.." She whispered. She ran toawrds him, but it was what she feared. He had died along with Mousefur. The remaining ThunderClan cats helped carry their fallen warriors back to camp. The clan seemed really schocked and upset at the two that died.

"They fought bravely for us. We'll have a vigal for them tonight. But, it greatly saddens me that I have to pick a new deputy this way. I say these words before the body of Brackenfur, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Heatherwing will be the new deputy of ThunderClan" Whitestar mewed.

Hetherwing's head shot up. "Me? Do you really think I could handle it?" Whitestar nodded. "I'm honored then." Heatherwing mewed dipping her head.

"But this also means you cant have kits. Are you and Ashfur alright witht this?" Sandstorm asked. Heatherwing looked at Ashfur. He padded up to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"It's fine with us. Besides. I've already got my kit." Heatherwing said padding up to Sunpaw. "Your more than just an apprentice to me Sunpaw. Your a great friend, and I may not be able to fill Mousefur's paws, but I can assure you, I can give you the love, a kit needs."

"Thank you Heatherwing." Sunpaw mewed her eyes shining.

"Alright then. We shall, morn for our lost warriors. Then in the morning, we have matters to attened to." Whitestar. mewed. The clan took turns sharing tounges with their fallen friends. Heatherwing and Nightfrost sat vigal with their father, and Sunpaw and Thunderpaw sat with their mother.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after the elders burried the two warriors, Whitestar called for a clan meeting. Heatherwing felt nervous being a deputy for the first time. She looked down at the clan gathering in the clearing underneath her and Whitestar. "We have a couple ceremonies to comince this morning. Leafkit, step foward." The small brown and black stripped kit did so. " From this moment on, until she has earned her Warrior Name, this apprentice will be known as Leafpaw. Fireheart, you are now ready to take on another apprentice. You did very well with Cloudtail, and Brackenfur, when Greystripe was not able to mentor him. You will be mentor to Leafpaw. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."<p>

Fireheart padded up to Leafpaw and they touched noses. "You'll do fine Leafpaw." The ginger warrior mewed. The two padded off and sat beside Sandstorm and Sorrelpaw.

"Now, for the next ceremony. Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw. Step foward." Whitestar mewed and The three siblings did so. "Longtail, Sandstorm, Cloudtail. Are you satisfied that these three apprentices are ready to become a warriors?"

"Sootpaw is ready Whitestar." Longtail mewed.

"So is Sorrelpaw." Sandstorm mewed.

"I believe Rainpaw is as well." Cloudtail mewed.

"I Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" The three mewed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sootpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sootfur, Sorrelpaw, you shall be known as Sorreltail, and Rainpaw, you will be called Rainwhisker. ThunderClan welcomes you three as full warriors." Whitestar mewed. "Now, we have one more thing. I need Sunpaw to step foward." The golden she-cat did so. "Heatherwing told me of your fighting skills during the battle yesterday. I must say, I have never heard of an apprentice to learn so quickly. Sunpaw, if I make you a warrior now, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do Whitestar." Sunpaw said, trying not to leap for joy.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, you shall be known as Sunblaze. We wlecome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Whiestar mewed.

"Sootfur, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, Sunblaze!" The entire caln chanted their names.

"The four shall sit vigal tonight to watch over the clan." Whitestar mewed, and he leped of the highrock as the gathering ended. Heatherwing jumped down from her spot and went to congradulate Sunblaze.

"That prophecy said the sun will blaze with warmth. I knew you were that sun, and you have the name to prove it!" Heatherwing purred.

"Yea I do!" Sunblaze purred. This was a dawning of a new era.


	9. She will pay!

**Here I have for you guys is the 8th Chapter! Hope you like reading cause there are some long paragraphs in this chapter XD Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Warriors!

**However: **I do own Heatherwing, Nightfrost, Thunderpaw, Timberfall, and Leafpaw.

Sunblaze belongs to **starbomb**

Nightsong belongs to **ScourgexScarlet**

**Chapter 8, She will pay.**

"Come on Spiderpaw, I'll make sure Whitestar leaves without if you dont hurry up!" Heatherwing's warm voice rang in Spiderpaw's ears. He loved it when she teases him. He padded out the apprentices den and followed his mentor to the group of cats waiting for everyone to as-symbol for the gathering. It had been a moon and a half since Heatherwing's last apprentice was made a warrior at a young age. He was determined to make Heatherwing proud of him the same way she was of Sunblaze.

The clan trotted to the fourtrees and found that RiverClan was the first to appear. Leopardfur was there in place of Crookedstar. Was something wrong with him? Soon ShadowClan showed and then WindClan and they begain the gathering.

"ShadowClan is thriving well. Our prey is running plenty and we have had two new apprentices since the last gathering, Talonpaw, and Smokepaw." Darkstar mewed and nodded to Leopardfur.

"Crookedstar couldn't make it this gathering. He died of greencough severial days ago. So I resume as RiverClan's leader as Leopardstar and I chose Stonefur as my deputy. We have three new warriors, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Reedwhisker. The fish swim in great numbers this green-leaf." Leopardstar mewed.

"WindClan has gone through some tough times. Mudstar, who was really Mudclaw the whole time tried to hide his rejection from StarClan from his clan. He wanted power, but being just one of four leaders wasn't enough for him. So he tried taking over the forest. But ThunderClan helped us drive him out, and he was killed by a falling tree. Over the past moon and a half, I have tooken the place as WindClan's leader, Onestar, and Tornear remains deputy. One of our apprentices has become a warrior recently, Featherstream." Onestar mewed, and paused for a moment. "WindClan hopes to recover more soon, and we will not take any threats from any clan ever again!" He added, and WindClan and ThunderClan cats yowled in agreement. Whitestar stepped up.

"ThunderClan is growing stornger. We lost a deputy since the last gathering. Brackenfur was leader material, but he was also a father. He and Mousefur who died fighting beside him will be missed deeply within the clan. I have chosen Heatherwing, as ThudnerClan's new deputy and Nightfrost has also tooken over as full medicince cat after Cinderpelt wished to move to the elders den, Frostfur, Goldenflower and Brindleface moved right slong side her." Whitestar paused catching his breath. "Sandstorm recently moved to the nursery expecting kits soon. Shrewkit and Spiderkit have been made apprentices half a moon ago and are called Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw joinning Thunderpaw and Leafpaw. We've also had four new warriors. Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, and Sunblaze. They have proven to be an excelent addition. Prey runs through our forests and helps feed the mouths within the clan. ThunderClan is strong as it's ever been." Whitestar finished and wezed slightly. ThunderClan and WindClan yowled their excitment.

The four leaders leaped down from the Highrock meaning the gathering had ended. Spiderpaw noticed his mentor being beckoned by Darkstar, ShadowClan's leader. He slunk up behind them and was careful not to get caught. "What do you need Darkstar?" Heatherwing asked dryly.

"It's come to my and the other three leaders attention that Whitestar seems a little aged. I'm not saying forceing him to retire, I'm warning you so you can keep an eye out for him. That's a deputy's job." Darkstar answered sinserly.

"I've been keeping an a close watch on him trust me. Why are you so concerned? You never cared about ThunderClan when you were still with us. Or, so I was told." Heatherwing mewed.

"Becasue I was still a follower of Tigerclaw. He's no longer around and ever since I've been with ShadowClan and being accepted by StarClan them selves, I've changed to a different cat. I'm a good cat now." Darkstar mewed and padded off to catch up with his deputy. Spiderpaw saw his mentor's ears twitch with uneasiness.

"Are you okay Heatherwing?" He asked his mentor.

"Yes I'm fine Spiderpaw. Let's head back and catch up with the others." Heatherwing said. Spiderpaw, could tell his mentor was going to have a very long night.

The next morning wasn't a good morning. Whitestar lost another life to old age catching up with him. "Which life was that?" Heatherwing whispered to her brother as they entered hid den.

"That was his 6th life. He has only 5 left, though his pride wont allow him to say so. He's growing older by the weeks. His muzzle is starting to grey as well. I'm very worried for him." Nightfrost mewed sulkily. Heatherwing nodded in agreement. Maybe what Darkstar said was right, Whitestar was growing more aged and Heatherwing wished she could do something about it. She sighed and padded out into the clearing to give out the potrols for the day.

"You okay Heatherwing? You seem stressed." Sunblaze asked her best friend.

"I am. Being a deputy is harder than I thought, I'm feel like I'm loosing Ashfur and all this going on with Whitestar. Plus the uneasiness I feel about Darkstar. It's very over whelming." Heatherwing answered.

"Loosing Ashfur?" Sunblaze asked her ears pricking.

"Being deputy is really nice and all, but me and Ashfur cant be around each other as much as we used to be. Plus having an apprentice takes time away from him as well. And when I do get to spend time with him, he seems uninterested. Like something else is got his attention. And he's been talking to Sorreltail alot here lately." Heatherwing growled.

Sunblaze nodded in understanding. "I'm really sorry Heatherwing. I know it must be hard for you. I'm here if you ever need me." Sunblaze told her and licked her ear. Heatherwing smiled looked over at Spiderpaw who was looking around for someone.

"You looking for someone Spiderpaw?" Heatherwing asked her apprentice.

"Yes, I was looking for you. I saw something you might want to know about." Spiderpaw said.

"What now?" Heatherwing asked dryly.

"I saw your mate, and Sorreltail together outside of camp. I'm pretty sure they were grooming each other." Spiderpaw said. Heatherwing's heart dropped and fell into her stomach, or at elast that's what it felt like. "Are you okay Heatherwing?" Spiderpaw asked.

"No..Ashfur doesn't love me anymore...And it's becasue of that piece of fox-dung, Sorreltail!" Heatherwing clenched her teeth and clawed the ground.

Sorreltail will pay...


	10. True heritage

**Well, heres the 9th chapter guys! This chapter is realllyyy long, sorry about that. And it's in Heatherwing's point of view mostly. It's first person, by the way! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors!

**However: **I **Do **own Heatherwing, Nightfrost, Timberfall, Leafpaw, Thunderpaw, and Batkit.

Sunblaze belongs to **starbomb**

Nightsong belongs to **ScourgexScarlet**

**Chapter 9, True heritage.**

The journey was long, and hard. I remember it. I had stepped down as deputy a moon before we left and those stupid twolegs tore down the forest. Whitestar chose Fireheart too take over deputy position. I traveled on my own during that hateful journey. I didn't want to even look at that grey furred traitor and that calico tom stealer! I spit at the ground just at thinking about the two. I never wanted to fall in love again. It hurts to much to love a tom. But there was something that happened. I stumbled across a ShadowClan cat that got separated from his clan during the trip...

That grey tabby coat caught my eye and I fell for him. Him and those soft blue eyes. What is with me and older toms? Seriously. First Mudclaw, then Ashfur, Now him. He was so sweet to me, and treated me so nicely, not like any normal ShadowClan cat would. We snuck out every night since we settled into our new homes to see each other, glad ShadowClan and ThunderClan had been put right beside each other.

"Wetfoot." I said to him.

"Yes Heatherwing?" Wetfoot asked me.

I smile warmly at him and stare into his round soft blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Heatherwing." That fluffy grey tabby burst into purrs, and I rubbed against him, moving closer, and he covered my head in gentle licks. I remember returning to camp later that day. Ashfur comes up to me.

_"Hey Heatherwing! We haven't talked in forever since the whole dispute with Sorreltail and I." He says casualy. I walk past him not even looking at him. He pads up beside me. "I just wanted to let you know, Sorreltail left me. She's with Spiderleg now. I think she's having kits with him too."_

_"And you think I care?" I say grooming myself._

_"Well, I was hoping you dont hate me for what I did. I'm trying to apologize I guess." Ashfur said. I sternly look at him and speak._

_"What you did was terrible Ashfur! You broke my heart and didnt even care! I dont care how much you beg for me, I'm not comeing back! Now maybe you'll know what it feels like to have the one you love, leave you for someone else right in front of your eyes!" I snap at him and padded off to talk with Sunblaze. _

_"Your still angry at him I see." Sunblaze snickered._

_"Of course I am! wouldn't you be if Swiftfoot left you for some younger she-cat?" I asked her_

_"Well, yea I would. But you shouldn't really be mad. You do have another mate now. A secret one might I add!" Sunblaze mewed quietly._

_"Yea, I do." I purred. Thinking about Wetfoot made me happy._

It's been quite sometime since then. Right now, I'm walking along the shore of the lake, thinking to myself. As I'm walking, I see something moving in the water. "Great StarClan!" I leep into the water as fast as I could. I grab the drowning kit and put it back on land, and climb out the water myself, shaking my pelt to dry off slightly. "What in StarClan's name do you think your doing out here? Kits are forbidden to leave the camp, no matter what clan!"

"I-I know! But I just wanted to see the lake!" The small sleek dark grey tabby tom mewed. He only looked about 5 moons old by now.

"and what happened? You fell in the lake!" I scolded and he cowered under my large figure. "Just be careful what you do. Let me take you back to your clan little one." I said in a more gentle voice.

"Okay!" He said and his yellow eyes lit up. "my name is Batkit by the way!" He told me as we were walking towards ShadowClan. My ear twitch a little at the sight of the _very _familiar marshy territory. When we reached the entrance, I was confronted by a patrol of ShadowClan warriors. Blackfoot at the head of the patrol, with Cedarheart and Rowanclaw right behind him.

"Stealing ShadowClan kits are we? Never thought Thunderclan would go that low!" Rowanclaw hissed.

"I dont think she was stealing Batkit, Rowanclaw." Cedarheart said.

"I wasn't! I was bringing him back! You have no right to accuse me of anything!" I hissed back at Rowanclaw retaliating.

"she's telling the truth, I watched her pull the kit out the lake, and escorting him myself." Blackfoot said.

"And what would you know Blackfoot? Your an old cat you know and could have been seeing things." Rowanclaw said calming down a bit.

"But she-" Batkit started, but Rowanclaw cut him off.

"Will be judged by Darkstar and see if he and Russetfur believe her." And with that the dark ginger tabby tom grabbed me by the scruff and dragged me into the camp.

"Rownclaw! You dont carry she-cats like that! It's disrespectful!" Cedarheart hissed as the whole of ShadowClan emerged from their nests.

"It's also disrespectful to trespass and steal kits!" Rowanclaw said. I struggle to free myself and lash at him slightly scratching him but enough for him to let me go and lick his wound. I glance over and notice Wetfoot looking at me confused. I give him a reassuring look. Rowanclaw goes for my neck again to hold me down but was stopped right in his tracks.

"Leave Heatherwing be Rownclaw!" Darkstar mewed padding up with Russetfur right behind him. He looks at me gently and mews. "What brings you here Heatherwing?"

"I was only walking along the shore of the lake and saw young Batkit here drowning so I saved him and escorted him back to his home. I wasn't trying to steal him!" I say defending myself, more towards Rowanclaw than Darkstar.

"You saved Batkit?" He asked me and I nodded. Batkit then came out from behind me and lowered his body to the ground.

"My son!" Nightwing came running up beside Darkstar and covered her kit in protective licks. Nightwing looked at me and spoke. "Thank you Heatherwing! I will never forget this!" She licked my ear gratefully and rallied Batkit back to the nursery towards the back of the camp.

"I thank you too Heatherwing. Nightwing is my mate and Batkit is our son. I dont know what I would have done had he drowned. I shall not forget your kindness." Darkstar mewed and he looked me with glistened eyes, almost like pride. Rowanclaw snorts but I just ignore him and look around and notice how skinny most of the ShadowClan cats are. Even Wetfoot was looking punny now that I look at him closely enough. Darkstar must have noticed this because he spoke to me again, but in a hushed voice. "ShadowClan is growing weary this Leaf-fall. We have little prey and what we do have is very scrawny. I fear for ShadowClan greatly."

"I could hunt for you, if you wish. ThunderClan territory has plenty of prey still lingering for the time being." I tell him.

"Why would you want to help ShadowClan? Your a ThunderClanner!" Rowanclaw challenged, his fur standing on end with suspicion.

"Because there are four clans by the lake, and there should always be four clans. I cant sit by and watch another clan starve. You dont have to repay me, I want to do this for your sake and the lakes sake." I say to him. His dark ginger pelt flattens out and he nods pleased with my answer. "For the next few days I can go on hunting patrols by my self and bring back half of what I catch to ShadowClan."

"That would greatly help us out Heatherwing." Darkstar said his eyes shining with pride just like before. I pay no mind to it, thinking it was just his gratitude showing. Boy was I wrong, but thats a story to be told later on.

The next day I bring them about half of what I caught during my one-cat hunting patrol. Rowanclaw was standing outside the camp awaiting my arrival. "Welcome back." He purrs in a much more friendlier voice than yesterday. I nod a hello to him and pad into the camp. I put two good sized squirrels and three small rabbits in their fresh-kill pile. I do this for the next few days or so untill their fresh-kill pile was at a decent size. Enough to last them through Leaf-bare.

"Thank you Heatherwing. ShadowClan will not forget what you have done for us." Darkstar mewed. I dip my head in respect.

"you and all of Shadowclan are welcome, Darkstar." I say, and pad back to my own clan. As I left, ShadowClan's medicine cat Littlecloud pads up to Darkstar.

"Are you ever going to tell her Darkstar?" He whispers to his leader.

"I dont know Littlecloud." Darkstar answers.

As I enter ThunderClan camp, Fireheart approaches. "Where have you been all day? Sunbalze has been looking for you."

"I...was out." I say.

"I see that. But where? And what scent is that?" He says wrinkling his nose. _Fox-dung! _I thought. I has forgot to wash the scent of ShadowClan off me. I see Fireheart's eyes widen as he realized what I did. He tells me to follow him to Whitestar's den and I do so. Shortly after I enter Fireheart leaves and comes back with our retired medicine cat Cinderpelt and our current Medicine cat Nightfrost which is also my brother. I admit to everything, seeing as how I had no choice now. I even tell them why I fed ShadowClan. And they tell me something I never imagined I'd hear.

"Heatherwing. There is something We need to tell you. Something your mother kept from you for a very long time." Cinderpelt tells me. I look at her confused. "She kept the true identity of your real parentage from you."

"Wait, Shadesong and Brackenfur aren't my parents?" I was shocked at what I was hearing so far.

"Your half right. Brackenfur wasn't your or Nightfrost's true father." Whitestar says. Me and Nightfrost listen with pure shock.

"The only ones who knew this was me, Darkstar, Your mother, Cinderpelt, and Whitestar." Fireheart explains. "She never wanted you two to or Brackenfur to know becasue she was afraid it would tare you two apart. Moons ago when we were still in the forest. Moons before you two were even born, Your mother and Brackenfur had a huge argument and they avoided each other for several weeks."

"One day she was out wondering and spotted Darkstar, Darkstripe at the time, near the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border. He comforted her in her time of need and they started seeing each other frequently. Well, about a quarter of a moon passes and Brackenfur and her make up. Your mother wanting to be a good mate, broke off the relationship with Darkstripe, but not before telling him she was carrying his kits. She told Brackenfur they were his so he wouldn't fight with her again and upset him again so shortly after they made up." Cinderpelt tells us. "Darkstripe promises to keep it a secret for as long as he could, and the two part ways permanently."

"But if Darkstar is our true father..How did Heatherwing get her golden pelt, and how did I get my gold paws?" Nightfrost asks.

"Becasue Goldenflower is your grandmother. You both got what ever gold fur you have from her. Heatherwing, Darkstar is where you got your blacks stripes from." Whitestar says. I get up slowly and backed up some.

"So you guys have been lying to me all this time? I believed Brackenfur was my father for nothing! I grieved over his death for nothing!" I wail in disbelief.

"We only told you because you were visiting ShadowClan and feeding them, we were afraid that Darkstar was going to try and take you from us!" Fireheart said

I shake my head violently. "I dont want to be in a clan that lies to me! The looks I got growing up, The way Dustpelt eyes me so much, the whispering from other she-cats when I walk past...Maybe I should be with my father!" And with that I turn and run out of Whitestar's den. I ran all the way to ShadowClan. To be with a clan that would accept me.


	11. She's gone for good

**Bleh, sorry for not updating last weekend guys! It was really busy for me! But I'm on Spring break all week so I should be able to finish this story and start on my recently planed one before school starts again :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own Warriors!

**However: **I **Do **own Heatherwing, Nightfrost, Timberfall, Leafpaw/heart, Thunderpaw/strike and Batkit.

Sunblaze belongs to **starbomb**

Nightsong belongs to** ScourgexScarlet**

**Chapter 10, She's gone for good.**

"Heatherwing!" Sunblaze called her best friend's name over and over, trying to find out where she went. The last thing she remembered was her racing out Whitestar's den and stopping to tell every cat in the clan she was leaving and was never coming back. Sunblaze checked every place Heatherwing loved to hang out at. She was no where in ThunderClan territory. Sunblaze sighed and headed towards the lake, When she got there. She found the she-cat she had been looking for.

"Heatherwing!" She called after her friend and bounded up beside her. "I've looked everywhere for you! Why did you race off like you did?" Sunblaze looked at Heatherwing and listened to her speak.

"They lied to me. I believed Brackenfur was my father since the day I was born. And for what? Nothing!" Sunblaze watched Heatherwing as she spat at the ground with furry. "At this point I'm not the traitor! They are! Darkstar, my true father, will be my new leader and ShadowClan shall be my new home! Sunblaze, I cant ask you to come with me, but I will ask if you can still be my friend? I'll need one if the ShadowClan cats dont fully accept me even after feeding them."

Sunblaze nodded. "I will. And I understand your decision. I hope you lead a better life than then one have had." Sunblaze mewed to her friend and they watched the sky as it began to snow for the first time since they moved to the lake. The two sat and talked about many things that happened. They remembered when Heatherwing first got Sunblaze as an apprentice.

_"From now on, until this young she-cat has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Sunpaw. Heatherwing. I believe you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown your strength and loyalty from day one and I hope you can pass those qualities down to Sunpaw." Whitestar mewed._

_Heatherwing padded up to Sunpaw and touched noses with her new apprentice. "You'll make the best warrior with my training!" Heatherwing said._

_Sunpaw smiled. "And I hope we can be more than just mentor and apprentice. Best friends through out the good and bad!"_

_Heatherwing nodded. "I'm sure we will."_

"And we are to this day!" Sunblaze mewed.

"That we are." Heatherwing said. "Hey, remember Leafheart's warrior ceremony?" Heatherwing asked Sunblaze.

She laughed slighty "Yea I do."

_"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names! Spiderpaw, you shall be called Spiderleg, Thunderpaw, you shall be known as Thunderstrike, and Leafpaw you shall be known as-" Leafpaw cut Whitestar off before he could finish._

_"Whitestar! Before you give me my name. Is there anyway I can request it? I want a name to honor my mentor Fireheart!" Leafpaw said. Fireheart looked at his apprentice in surprise. _

_"Does little Leafpaw have a crush on Fireheart?" Sunblaze teased._

_"No! It's to honor him for saving my life on the journey!" Leafpaw said. Whitestar looked down at Leafpaw. _

_"I dont see why not. Leafpaw, you shall known as Leafheart from now on." Whitestar mewed._

_"Spiderleg, Thunderstrike, Leafheart!" The clan chanted the three new warrior's names._

Sunblaze and Heatherwing laughed for a moment. "I still think she has a crush on Fireheart!" Sunblaze said. Heatherwing nodded in agreement.

Heatherwing and Sunblaze talked for the most of the day and didn't realize how much snow had fallen around them. They said good bye and hoped to see each other at the next gathering. Heatherwing got up and trudged through the snow all the way to ShadowClan camp. Sunblaze watched her disappear into the marshy territory and wished her luck on her new life.

"She's gone for good, I guess." sunblaze sighed and raced back to her own camp to sleep the night away.


	12. Any objections?

**Well my plan for finishing this story during my spring break failed T_T oh well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11, Any objections?**

Heatherwing squeezes her way through the brambles and enters ShadowClan camp. As she looks around the cats were surprised to see her. She pads towards Russetfur who was standing outside the warrior's den. "Heatherwing? What are doing here?" She asked sternly.

"I've come to speak with Darkstar." She answers. Russetfur nods and beckons for her to follow. When they enter Darkstar's den, Russetfur leaves and Heatherwing explains why she came. "I came on my own behalf. ThunderClan lied to me about who my real father was for my whole life. Yesterday they told me after they found out I helped feed your Clan." She looked at Darkstar with tearfilled eyes. "I could really use a dad right now, _father_.. I wish to join ShadowClan."

Darkstar looked at her with shining eyes. "I'll have to consult the clan of it first. But I would love to have my daughter join." Heatherwing purrs at his response. They left Darkstar's den and he climbed onto the hazel branch that hangs over his den. Heatherwing sat on the ground below him facing the camp. "Let all cats strong enough to defend their kin, gather here under the hazel branch for a clan meeting!" When all the cats gathered underneath their leader, he spoke. "Heatherwing here has left ThunderClan and asked me if she could join ShadowClan."

"Why would she want to join us?" Tallpoppy asked.

"Because ThunderClan had lied to me and my brother. He stayed while felt like I was unwelcomed, and I left. I wanted to join a Clan that I knew would accept me dispite my parentage." Heatherwing explained.

"Your parentage? What about it?" Applefur now asked. Heatherwing looked at Darkstar and he nodded to her.

"All the clans know my mother was Shadesong, but I found out yesterday that my real father is Darkstar. ThunderClan had lied to me about him for my whole life." Heatherwing said. A murmor of shock ran through the clan.

"What I ask of ShadowClan, is are there any objections to her joining?" Darkstar meowed.

"I have none. This she-cat saved my son from drowning in the lake even though he was in a different clan." Nightwing said.

"I have no objections either. Heatherwing feed us in our time of need when we were starving. I say she can stay." Russetfur stated. Then most of the other cats begain to agree.

"Then it's settled. Heatherwing, you are free to join ShadowClan." Darkstar said. Heatherwing smiled. As the meeting ended Wetfoot padded up to her.

"Now we dont have to hide our love!" He mewed licking her on the head. She purred in response and licked his ear. "come on, I'll show you around the camp." Wetfoot showed her the entire camp, the warriors den being last. She made her nest beside Wetfoot's. Rowanclaw was on the other side of her. The two mates settled and fell asleep for the night.

Heatherwing streched in her nest as she wakes up. She padded out the warriors den and into the marshy clearing, trudging through the snow. She yawned and licked her pelt smooth. This was her first day as a ShadowClan warrior and she was pretty excited. It was very different from ThunderClan. Instead of sun shining down on the camp, it was protected by brambles and very well hidden. Heatherwing was accepted into ShadowClan during a clan meeting without hesitation and Wetfoot had shown her around the camp after the meeting.

She looked around to help remember where everything was. The warriros den was the closet to the entrence, across from that was the apprentices den, and the medicine cat den was a little ways beside the apprentices den. The leaders den was underneath a large moss covered boulder and was at the back of the camp. The nursery was close towards the leaders den and the elders den was inbetween the nursery and warriors den. The fresh-kill pile was placed in a decent sized corner like space inbetween the medicine cat den and leaders den.

"Heatherwing!" She turned her head to see Littlecloud calling her name. She padded over to him.

"Morning Littlecloud." Heatherwing purred.

"Good morning." The small brown tabby mewed. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"About what?" Heatherwing asked.

"When you left ThunderClan. Did you leave any kits behind?" Littlecloud asked

"Kits?" Heatherwing twitched her ears. "No, I never had any kits while in ThunderClan, why?"

"Because, mothers tend to be very skittish about their kits and I remember you having a mate before you left ThunderClan." Littlecloud explained.

"Ashfur was my mate before the clans left the forest. He and I had mated a few times but I had never gotten pregnant . And I did have a mate before I left ThunderClan, Wetfoot. And me and him have only mated once." Heatherwing said.

Littlecloud pricked his ears. "Strange, most she-cats end up pregnant their second time mating." Heatherwing went worried after hearing this. She really wanted to have her own kits. "Dont stress to much over it. StarClan will allow you kits when they deem your ready for them." He reassured her. She nodded and mewed a farewell to her new medicine cat. She padded towards the fresh-kill pile to eat something, she was starving. As she looked for something to eat, another pelt brushed against hers. She looked to find Rowanclaw beside her.

"Have you tired a frog yet?" The ginger tabby asked her. She shook her head in response. "Their really good. Go ahead. Try one." He coaxed her. Heatherwing hesitated but picked up a green one by the leg and took it over outside then warriors den. Rowanclaw padded back up to her with a large brown toad. Her eyes widen at the size.

"Thats a big frog!" She exclaimed.

Rowanclaw chuckled. "Thats because it's a toad, not a frog."

"Oh." She was still awed by the size. It was half the size of a rabbitt. How could he eat that much? She looked down at her frog when her stomech rumbled. She sniffed at it and tore off a leg. When she chewed and swallowed it, she spoke. "Not that bad." She mewed and ate the rest.

"See? I told you! You'll have to get use to them, frogs and toads are ShadowClan's main prey." Rowanclaw meowed.

"Your being awefully nice to me, does this mean we're friends?" Heatherwing asked, licking her jaw.

Rowanclaw nodded. "If you want to be friends, then I guess we are." The ginger tabby smiled warmly at Heatherwing. She purred at the thought of having a friend other than her mate in ShadowClan. She loved Wetfoot, but she wanted to be trusted in ShadowClan. Russetfur then padded up.

"Rowanclaw, I think you better come outside the camp. It's your apprentice." The dark ginger she-cat meowed. Heatherwing and Rowanclaw padded out the camp. The young apprentice was cut and gashed badly. Rowanclaw wailed.

"Talonpaw! What happened to you?" He asked angered.

"The two...kittypets..they ambushed me.." Talonpaw gasped out. He coughed up some blood and soon after fell into an everlasting sleep. Rowanclaw wailed again, licking his apprentice repeatively. Heatherwing looked at the young apprentice with sympathy.

"I'll kill those kittypets!" Rowanclaw said lashing his tail.

"That's not a good idea." Blackfoot said. "If you kill them out of revenge, their twolegs will want revenge and come looking for us."

"Blackfoot is right. We need to make sure they dont mess with us again, but not to kill them." Darkstar said comeing up behind them. "Russetfur lead a patrol towards the kittypet's twoleg nest. Devise out a plan to make them not want to mess with ShadowClan again."

Russetfur nodded. "Rowanclaw you may come since Talonpaw was your apprentice. Oakfur, Cedarheart, Whitethroat, Applefur and.." Russetfur paused for a moment. "Heatherwing. I would like to see how good your skills are."

Heatherwing dipped her head. "Yes Russetfur."

The patrol headed towards the twoleg nest. "Any ideas as to a plan?" Russetfur asked.

Heatherwing thought for a moment. "Maybe one of us can act like were injured and if we split up we should be able to cut off an escape route for the two, that way when they attack the one that's alone, the ones hiding can jump out and surround them."

"That sounds like a suitible plan. But who will be the one to act injured?" Russetfur asked.

"I can!" Applefur said. When they all knew what they were doing the plan went to action. Applefure started to limp acting injured and the two kittypets spotted her, they charged, right when they were about to pounce the others ran out the bushes and Oakfur and Whitethroat pinned them down.

"You two will no longer hurt ShadowClan cats! Not on my watch. That young cat you killed was MY apprentice, and I'm not to happy about it!" Rowanclaw said. The two kittypets shook under his glare.

"You two will promise to stay away from clan cats and stay with your twolegs!" Heatherwing said. The two did so and when they were let go of they raced back to their nest. "That was easier than I thought." Heatherwing said.

"Yea, but your plan worked. Good job Heatherwing." Russetfur mewed. They all headed back to camp and by the time the arrived it was already sun-down. Heatherwing curled up in her nest beside Wetfoot and Rowanclaw and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Haunted by his death

**Sorry for not updating in a while, so very busy! My teacher has been giving both her classes homework everynight Including weekeds.. X.X oh well, hope yall enjoy! By the way, this story will be on hold for a while. I have other stories I really want to start and have been wanting to start them for a while. So here's the next chapter for you, I didint want to just leave it with letting you guys know!**

**Chapter 12, Haunted by his death.**

"Alright then. Heatherwing, you can lead a hunting patrol, chose who ever you want to take with you" Russetfur mewed.

"Very well Russetfur." Heatherwing dipped her head to her deputy and padded towards her two best friends who were sitting and chatting outside the warriors den. "Blackfoot, Cedarheart. You two want to come on a hunting patrol with me?" The two older cats looked at her warmly.

"I would love to Heatherwing. I dont know about this grump over here though." Cedarheart mewed playfully, flicking his tail towards Blackfoot.

"I'm not a grump!" Blackfoot said. "I would love to go hunting with you Heatherwing."

The golden tabby she-cat nodded and the three padded out the camp unaware of a pair blue and greens eyes watching them, narrowed.

"They think there so all that! They do everything with her!" A dark ginger tabby tom snorted.

The dark brown tom shifted beside him. "Well, they were her first friends when she came to the clan Rowanclaw. Not to mention they were there for her when Wetfoot was killed last moon."

Rowanclaw snorted again. "Still, Blackfoot has a mate and Cedarheart is way to old for her! Surely you think the same thing Toadfoot?"

"Yes, but age has never stopped any cat before. Blackfoot doesn't have any feelings for Heatherwing, at least none that are more than just friend feelings. Cedarheart may actually have feelings for her. If they do end up together, then it's their choice." Toadfoot mewed. Rowanclaw slumped onto the ground grunting.

"And then I'll be left alone." He mewed sadly.

Heatherwing listened closely for a moment then heard scrabbling on the ground, she dropped into a hunters crouch and began to stalk the mouse. She stepped closer and closer, than pounced and killed it quickly. She took it back to the prey she caught and carried back to camp with Blackfoot and Cedarheart. She had caught two mice, and a frog. They all broguht their prey back to camp and put it in the fresh-kill pile. They each chose something and padded to the warriors den to eat.

"So how has your day gone Heatherwing?" Cedarheart asked.

Heathwrwing licked her jaw. "Fairly good. I'm glad Russetfur has been trusting me more with patrols to lead."

Cedarheart nodded. "She's warming up to you. Thats a good thing. Take pride in it. Russetfur doesn't normally warm up to non-ShadowClanners that easily."

Heatherwing smiled weakly. "Rowanclaw and Toadfoot have been oddly affectionite here lately though."

Cedarheart's ears pricked and narrowed his eyes. "Really?" Heatherwing nodded. "Well, if they bother you any let me know. I'll take care of them for you."

"Thank you Cedarheart." Heatherwing mewed gently. She was then beckoned by Littlecloud and she got up and padded over to him. Blackfoot who had been quiet the whole time looked at Cedarheart.

"Could you be anymore obvious about your feelings?" He asked him.

"I'm just looking out for her! She's been so emotional since Wetfoot was killed. You should know that." Cedarheart protested.

"Whatever you say. You just seem to be more protective here recently. Just dont let it get to your head." Blackfoot warned. Cedarheart looked over at Heatherwing. She was speaking with Littlecloud. He had to be protective. He didn't want her hurt.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" Littlecloud asked Heatherwing.

"Yea. For the most part. I had another nightmare last night." Heathwring said slipping into a sadden state. She remember it well too. She saw his death once again, it haunted her dreams often.

*Flashback*

_They faught desperately to fend off the ThunderClan invaders. Right outside the camp. Hissing, yowling, and blood shed. Heatherwing was fighting Sandstorm. _

_"How could you betray us Heatherwing?" The pale ginger she-cat spat._

_"Betray you? ThunderClan betrayed me by lying to me! My whole life!" Heatherwing hissed and lep at the older she-cat, clawing at her pelt holding on tightly. Sandstorm threw her off and fled from the battle. Heatherwing snorted and turned to find Wetfoot struggling with Sunblaze. The golden she-cat pinned Wetfoot to the ground and bit hard on his neck. Heathwring froze. How could her best friend do this to her? She raced towards them and drug Sunblaze off her mate._

_"How could you Sunblaze? I thought we were still friends?" Heatherwing hissed._

_"I'm still loyal to ThunderClan! I wont hurt you, but any other ShadowClan cat is as good as crow-food!" She raced past Heatherwing andsalmed into Wetfoot once more knocking him off his feet. Heatherwing ran towards him to help him up but she was too late. His sightless eyes stared blankly at the sky._

_"NO!" Heatherwing yowled loudly. ThunderClan was just getting ready to retreat. Heatherwing clawed at the ground and turned to Sunblaze. "I will never forgive you for this!" She spat at the ThunderClan she-cat as her eyes went wide with regret._

_"ThunderClan! Retreat!" Firestar yowled and the invaders raced back to their camp. Sunblaze turned to her former friend and tried to apologize but Heatherwing spat at her and chased her away from ShadowClan territory. _

_"Wetfoot" Heatherwing mutterd as she huanched over her dead mate and sobbed. Cedarheart padded over to her and placed his tail on her shoulder for comfort. Blackfoot padded to the other side of her._

*End flashback*

Rowanclaw watched as Heatherwing settled into her nest inbetween Blackfoot and Cedarheart. His dark blue eyes narrowed. Ever since Wetfoot was killed Heatherwing slept inbetween them. Cedarheart became concerend and made a nest for her. Rowanclaw didn't like it.

Cedarheart looked at Rowanclaw and narrowed his eyes back at him. They held this glare for a while then finally looked away. _He'll have to pry Heatherwing from my cold dead paws. _Cedarheart thought to himslef as he drifted into slumber.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I really didn't much of an inspiration while writing this :\**


	14. Epilogue

**I decided on going ahead and finish up this story. I really need to start making up my mind T_T I only had but this last chapter anyway! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Paws pounded against the ground as a patrol raced through the forest. _That mangy Clan will get whats coming to them. _The lead of the patrol said to herself. They skidded to a halt at the clearing in ThunderClan territory. The patrol leader raised her head and sniffed the air for any enemy patrols out. She turned her head to the patrol and her dark emerald green eyes shined in the moonlight. She flicked her tail and without another moment passing the patrol raced past her and spilled into the camp entrance. The patrol leader let out a battle cry and the awaking ThunderClan cats spilled out of their nests from all the commotion. Confused and still half asleep the invading cats had the upper paw and were winning just like they had planned on. The patrol leader slunk past the battling cats and found her way to the leaders den and slipped inside. _There he is._ _The tom that caused my father's death. _

He shook awake from his dreams and quickly looked up to see her standing in his den. Her green eyes sparkled like bright stars and her sleek golden pelt glistened under the moon. His bright ginger pelt stood on all ends. _She can smell my fear.. That wicked grin of hers! StarClan help me!_ His dark green eyes widen and he backed up against the den wall. He had more lives then her. Why was he so scared? _Because she's stronger than me! She always was, even with my nine lives._ He swallowed hard and braced what was coming for him.

She hunched low to the ground and right as she was about to pounce a large weight landed on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled to see what it was. _Fox-dung! This stupid deputy of his is going to get in my way! _

"Thornclaw!" The ginger tom yowled to his deputy. "Dont she's too strong!"

"I wont let her get to you Firestar!" Thornclaw yowled back. The sleek golden she-cat opened one eye and glared at the big golden-brown tabby. She hissed and ranked her hind claws down his flank. He yowled in pain as she smacked across the face with an unsheathed paw. She watched him tumble backwards and hit his head on the rock wall. She licked the wound on her fore paw and looked back at Thornclaw. He was getting back onto his feet as he shook his head.

"Cant you just move on and accept the fact that hes dead! You cant kill Firestar with all those lives he has!" Thornclaw spat. She let a low growl escape her throat and pounced on top of him grabbing his scruff. She clawed deep into his pelt and blood stained their fur. She was tossed off of him and he pinned her down once more. Soon after a flash of grey fur came from the corner of her eye. Thornclaw's weight was lifted of her as her mate drug him to the other side of the den and pinned him down.

Thornclaw struggled and hissed as the dark grey tom held him still. "Cedarheart!"

Cedarheart bit down on his neck and he hissed in pain. The grey tom held on to him as Thornclaw got to his paws and tried shaking him off. Cedarheart finally lost grip and tumbled to the side. He got of and shook his pelt. The ThunderClan deputy clawed at his head and left a deep v shaped nick in his ear. Cedarheart hissed from the stinging but pushed it aside and lep at the younger tabby tom.

Firestar looked on at the sleek golden she-cat. He watched her approach slowly and braced his-self once more.

She pounced at him without hesitating and dug her claws into his pelt. He shook her off and she landed on the ground with a thud. He pinned her down before she could get up. She ranked her claws along his belly and listened to him screech in pain. She smacked him across the face with and unsheathed paw and he fell face forward. She grabbed his scruff and ranked a paw down his back unsheathed. The smell of blood mingled with the smell of fear in the air. The she-cat jumped off her opponent and landed on all fours perfectly.

Firestar spun around and faced her. He charged right towards her and slashed at her leaving a long gash on her shoulder. Blood oozed onto the sandy ground from the wound. She winced with pain but stood standing. Firestar slashed at her again but she dodged this time and slid under him, dragging her claws along his flank. Firestar wailed and kicked sand in her face with a hind paw.

The she-cat spat the sand out of her mouth and her eyes stung. She blinked a few times to regain her sight. She panted catching her breath and looked at the now limp body of the ThunderClan leader. _He's losing a life. Good. _She looked over to her mate. The grey tom was standing over the lifeless body of Thornclaw and blood stained his pelt. He licked his jaws and nodded to her. The two raced out of Firestar's den and stopped at the camp entrance.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Cedarheart yowled and the invaders raced back to their camp. When they arrived back to camp the she-cat washed her pelt and licked the gash on her shoulder. A small brown tabby tom and a smaller pale ginger she-cat padded up to her and helped clean it. Soon a large white tom with jet black paws and black ears walked up to her.

"How did it go?" He asked her.

"It went well, Blackstar. Thornclaw is now dead by the paws of Cedarheart and I was able to take Firestar's second life." She mewed dipping her head.

"Good." He meowed and padded over to the hazel branch that hung over his den. He jumped to the top and yowled to the clan. "Let all cat strong enough to defend their kin, join here under the hazel branch to hear my words." He sat and wrapped his tail around his paws and watched as the clan gathered under neath him. When they finally settled he spoke. "Tonight, ShadowClan has avenged Russetfur and Darkstar's death!" He yowled and the cats of ShadowClan howled with approval. "Now that the moon is in fully in the night sky I shall choose ShadowClan's next deputy!" The clan settled down and waited longing to hear who Blackstar was going to chose as his deputy. "Heatherwing shall be my successor! She lead the patrol to ThunderClan and was able to take Firestar's second life. She is well deserving of this position." Blackstar meowed into the night. "Because of her. ThunderClan shall not mess with us again! And ShadowClan blood will be spilled no more!"

The cats of ShadowClan yowled in excitement and chanted Heatherwing's name. "Heatherwing! Heatherwing!"

"I accept the place of deputy Blackstar." The sleek golden she-cat said dipping her head.

Blackstar nodded and spoke again. "Now, about the four apprentices that went with you tonight. How did hey do?"

"They fought like warriors tonight Blackstar." Cedarheart mewed.

"Do you four mentors deem them ready to be warriors?" Blackstar asked.

"Batpaw is ready Blackstar." Heatherwing said.

"Tinypaw is ready." Toadfoot mewed.

"Shadepaw is ready as well." Applefur mewed.

"Tigerpaw is most certainly ready." Rowanclaw meowed.

"Very well. Will those four step forward please." The three sibling apprentices and older apprentice did so. "Batpaw, you were sick with greencough for several moons while Heatherwing was in the nursery tending to her kits so it set your training back. Now you are ready to finally become a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The sleek dark grey tabby tom mewed.

"And do you three apprentices promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Blackstar asked.

"I do." A fluffy grey she-cat with darker paws and chest mewed.

"I do." A small pale grey tabby she-cat mewed.

"I do." A sleek pale ginger tabby tom with black stripes mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Batpaw, you shall be known as Batfang" Blackstar looked at the grey she-cat with a darker chest and paws. "Shadepaw, you shall be known as Shadeheart," He looked at the pale grey tabby she-cat. "Tinypaw, you shall be called Tinyclaw," And finally he looked at the tom. "Tigerpaw, you shall be known as Tigerstrike. ShadowClan welcomes all four of you as full warriors."

"Batfang! Shadeheart! Tinyclaw! Tigerstrike!" The clan chanted the four new warriors names into the night sky.

Heatherwing looked at her old apprentice and her kits proudly. Her fourth kit, Flamepaw, became Flamewhisker the full medicine cat underneath Littlecloud's mentoring. She padded towards the warriors den and lied beside Cedarheart. She eventually slipped into a ever needed sleep.


	15. I'M PUTTING THESE UNDER MAJOR RE-WRITE

**To anyone that may even remeber these stories and still ahve them favorited.**

**I've deciding after re-reading them and cringing terribly, I'm going to completely re-write Is it worth it: Book one and Is it worth it: Book two: Would it be worth it. I will be revamping everything. The character development, the plot development, the grammar, the spelling, the romance, the stroyline, everything. **

**I feel these two have a great potential to be really good fanfictions but they need major construction first. But I'm not re-writing them here. I'm gonna eventually start re-writing them on my Wattpad. LINK ON MY PROFILE.**

**Right now I'm in the middle of writing another warrior fanfiction and my OWN story which is a story of mine I'd love to see as a book. So if you're interested in those, you can read them as you're wating for these to to show up? Maybe? ;-;**


End file.
